Seaweed Girl/Wakame
Wakame is a friendly Seaweed Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this… My friend dried out.” (+1 Seaweed) “You can have this… It’s part of my body.” (+1 Magic Leaf) “Here’s some money… I earned it selling seaweed.” (+410G) “My seaweed is dry… Can I have a water orb?” (Give Water Orb?) *Yes - “I’m happy… Dance of joy. Sway, sway...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “I’m sad… Sway, sway...” “I want to buy a pot… Will you give me money?” (Give 246G?) *Yes - “I’m happy… Dance of joy. Sway, sway...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I’m sad… Sway, sway...” “Sea water got in my eye… Can I have some eye drops?” (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “I’m happy… Dance of joy. Sway, sway...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “I’m sad… Sway, sway...” “My friends, the Dark Seaweed Girls, went to the undersea temple. Somehow, the atmosphere around them seemed different afterwards...” “There hasn’t been any rain lately… I’ll become dried seaweed soon...” “Seaweed dance, swaaay sway.” “The Jellyfish Girl is my friend. We just sway as we float along.” “Seaweed Girls love to dance. Plus we are squishy… Because we are seaweed...” “Happy dance, happy dance...” “I love to dance… I don’t mind if you watch...” “I wonder if I shouldn’t just drift through life.” *That’s no good - “It’s no good? But I am seaweed.” *Don’t worry about it - “Yeah… Because I am seaweed.” (+10 Affinity) “My friends, the Kelp Girl and Nori Girl, want to go on a trip. Where should we go?” *The beach - “But we live in the sea… That does not seem like a good change.” *A mountain - “Yeah, we should go to a mountain every now and then… I will have to make sure I am fully prepared or else I’ll dry out.” (+10 Affinity) *Another world - “...Are you telling us to die?” (-5 Affinity) “Do you want to dance with me?” *Dance - “Then let’s dance together. Seaweed sway, sway, swaaay, sway...” (+10 Affinity) *Don’t dance - “Oh, then I’ll dance alone. Seaweed sway, sway, swaaay, sway...” (-5 Affinity) “For miso soup… What is your favorite ingredient?” *Tofu - “Tofu is good. So is seaweed… Sway, sway. Sway, sway. Sway, sway...” *Seaweed - “Really? That makes me happy… Sway, sway. Sway, sway...” (+10 Affinity) *Shellfish - “Stop using Shelly… I’ll give you some of my seaweed...” “Seaweed absorbs water and swells...” *It’s more seaweed - “Yeah… ore makes me happy… Sway, sway. Sway, sway...” (+10 Affinity) *Shake seaweed - “Shake, shake...” *Shake! Seaweed! - “Hot… Too much excitement dries me out...” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Wakame: "Seaweed sway, sway... Happy dance, happy dance..." With Promestein: Wakame: "Seaweed sway..." Promestein: "It's seaweed... Surprisingly, the traits of the ancient organism still remain..." Promestein: "...I have an idea!" Wakame: "About how to make delicious miso soup...?" Promestein: "No, something else." With Shelly: Wakame: "Stick both of us in a pot together, and we'd make a good seasoning..." Shelly: "Are you really okay with being turned into miso soup?" Kitsu: "Oh, can we add tofu?" Wakame: "On second thought, let's have kitsune soup..." With Kurage: Wakame: "Jellyfishie, sway, sway..." Kurage: "Seaweedie, swish, swish..." Wakame: "Let's dance. Sway, sway, swaying..." Kurage: "Swish, swish, swishing..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Alraune Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Kusasabe